Embracing Immortality
by Krikoris
Summary: This is the sequel to Reluctant to Kill. Kairbre has now become a vampire body and mind, but then he finds out something that will once again change him. And one of his kinds worst enemy will be the one to show him. Chap 7 is up!!Please R&R!!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected visit

*WOOOOOOOO!! Yep, sequel is here! I love Cairbre so much. I hope you all love him too. Such a hansome dead thing! Anyway, this is once again my darling's POV. Quite short, as usual. Nothing has changed THAT much. Enjoy!!*  
  
***************************  
  
I am no longer Cairbre. He has died, as his mortality had 38 years ago. My life had been spins and turns of pain and suffering, and only a year ago did I decide to give in to my immortal self. Life, I laugh to myself at the very word. Some were not meant to live in the light. As a human I shunned the light and embraced the darkness, and as a vampire I had done the opposite. At first I was afraid of what I had become and fought. As the vampire Flare had said, I was the grey paint, the one who lived in both worlds.  
  
Now I do no longer argue against the fact that I was a weak vampire. Animal blood is a retched thing, although a few years ago I would have differed. Things can change you.  
  
I smile as I stand infront of the bash house. A moment before I had been in my room behind New Mayhem. Rayne was at my side a moment later. She was bonded to me by blood, by spirit, by immortality.  
  
As I have said, I am no long Cairbre. I am Kairbre. If you have read my previous story, you would know that I have done so to forget my past, how I fought what I was. But I still care for Rabe, who is like my sister. But now that I have told her that she is an Arun, and now that that knife of hers is rather painful to my kind, I make sure not to upset her. She is still kind of fuzzy on the whole Ash Night incident. Personally I doubt that she really knows that that was how her wrist got broken.  
  
"Ready, Kairbre?" Rayne's blood red lips purr at me as she slides her arm around my waist. I smirk and kiss her neck. Her hair had changed once again to a rich chocolate brown, which I had found out was its original color. Her skin was always that beautiful deep tan but her eyes stayed their 'natural' black. As a human they were golden, and as a human she was not Rayne Forrest. She has still yet to tell me her true name.  
  
"Perhaps," I toyed with her, enjoying how her head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck. I was tempted to do something rather . . heh but the door opened. "Kaleo," I greet him cooly and he just looked at me. It had been a year since I had last seen him. To my surprise Kaleo had left the my new curcuit the year I came back. But now it was obvious he was back, and it was just as obvious that he was not happy to see me.  
  
"Cairbre," he replied slowly, looking me over several times. I know he senses I have gotten stronger, and he growls audibly as he realizes who is at my side. "And my darling Rayne."  
  
"His name is Kairbre," she hissed at him as she pulled me through the door, emphasizing the first letter, "And I am NOT your darling." I could sense her thoughts just bubbling at the edge of my mind, but I felt somewhat dizzy just by them being there. I was not planning to make myself even more dizzy.  
  
"Kairbe!" I turn to see Heather, the blood bond who had recited my poem, although I know it was only partially true. She greeted me warmly and I did the same. She, although bonded to my worse enemy, was rather kind to me.  
  
"Heather," I reply, nodding in her direction. Rayne had left my side and went to go and flirt with a weaker vampire. It was not the Killing Hour. It was still a new concept to me, but I was learning quickly.  
  
Do I have any blood bonds of my own? Maybe. Well, I do not have any at the moment, but I have several humans on my list. "Been awhile, my pet," Kendra purred as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I let her do so, although it sends chills up and down my spine. If I had learned one thing in the past years, it was to never let a strong vampire at your back.  
  
"Nice to see you too," I answered, pulling her arms off of me and turning to face her. I could tell that she hasn't fed in awhile. This is a tough curcuit, I know. Whomever is unlucky enough to be under her grasp will never see the light of day again.  
  
The Killing Hour rang throughout the house. I smirked as I turned from Kendra to see Rayne already have a young man in her grip. When I turned to face Kendra she too had someone to feed from. I sat down on a couch and relaxed. True, I went to bashes and also true, I killed. Never really at the same time though. I am still not used to kill prey infront of so many of my kind. I doubt it is embarrasment, but I suppose I am just shy.  
  
Just as a young woman set herself in my lap, I felt something that made my blood run cold. I felt an aura fade, too fast for comfort. And it was a vampire aura. Someone had killed a vampire. "Kaleo," I said to the blond vampire on the couch next to me. He didn't respond until I added, "we have a witch in our midst and it just desposed of one of us." He must have been too submerged in feeding to notice, but he knew I would not lie on such an issue. He pushed a girl off his lap and stood up, blinking out a second later.  
  
"I wonder what happened. . . " Rayne whispered as she took Kaleo's place on the couch. "Aren't you hungry?" Clearly she meant the girl in my lap, who I had sent into sleep. Just as I was about to shake my head, Kaleo threw someone into the center of the room, a dagger glistening.  
  
Arching a brow, I looked at her briefly. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Vida. I could sense it instantly. "Look what we have here," Kaleo announced to the whole room and several vampires stood up. "A Vida, how interesting."  
  
And that was the night that shifted my life. The night I had met Sarah Vida.  
  
***************************  
  
Told you it was short! Hey, since you read this piece of my literature, why don't you take a brief half minute to review? Thanx!!  
  
Krikoris Kriticos 


	2. Chapter 2: Three girls and boy equals hu...

Here it is ladies and gentlemen, chapter two of Embracing Immortality. Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who did not...PLEASE!!! Ok, *composes self* Enjoy!!  
  
***************************  
  
That witch. That DAMN Vida witch. Of all Lines of witches, it had to be a Vida. Sarah Vida had to be the one to show me what I had become. Her eyes never fell upon me, but how she fought for her life reminded me of my own struggle. She fought with knives. I fought with words. And of course she was fighting an enemy that was not within herself. I had. And I had lost, terribly.  
  
Although the witch would later tell herself that the vampires had grown bored of her, I knew she would be lying to herself. I have the knife wound to prove it, although she was the one to strike and not the vampires that I had stopped from killing her. True, I had spoken in a bored tone, in to which would make it appear as if I had grown bored of watching the scene.  
  
And let me tell you, a Vida knife wound was nothing to brush off. It made you want to scream out, and I almost did so. My wound was smaller than the one I had dealt Kendra those years ago. It started at the upper left corner of my forehead and ended right at the corner of my left eye. I knew it would scar as soon as I had fallen to the ground, blinded in my one eye from the blood seeping into it. With me as a distraction, the witch had gotten her grip on her knives.  
  
Kaleo had let her go then. Ok, earlier I had said that she had changed my life indirectly. I might have been a bit off. She had just given me a Vida knife wound. And after a whole day, I could still not see out of my one eye. I knew I would be able to see again, but right then it hurt like all hell. Of course, I had not fed yet. I felt more like a human than ever with my face bandaged up. Rabe had insisted on it. Oh, Rabe. My dear little sister. I would give my life to save her point blank. She cared for me like an older brother, but loved Aubrey's brother, Maverick, like a lover. Infact, I do not even want to think about Maverick. He irks me.  
  
"Kairbre, take that bandage off." I groaned as Kaei slowly unwrapped the gauze off my face and gasped when she saw my wound. I would have too if I had seen it. No doubt it looked disgusting. I had seen the wound Jessica had dealt to Fala last year, and lets just say that even I was grossed out.  
  
"Come on you whimp," Rabe teased me as she handed me a cup. I smiled and drank what she gave me, but almost spit it out instantly. Cold animal blood. "Heh," she laughed and Kaei giggled as well. "No, seriously. I got this one from Caryn Smoke herself." I winced as she pulled out another cup. Caryn had recognized me from the day at the church and since her being almost stipped of her powers, she had built up a hatred for me almost as bad as she had hated Aubrey. They seem to be on better terms now, since Caryn's aura is vampire tainted, like Rabe's. Turns out that the two witches have become have decent friends. But only half decent. Whenever a vampire name comes up, Caryn flips out.  
  
"Almost funny Rabe," I muttered as I took the glass in my hand. "You sure it's not Triste?"  
  
"Alexander was happy to oblige," Kaei joked but she was silent when I sent her a glare. Alexander had thought about killing me, and had abandoned any thought of me being a tolerant vampire ever since I had slept with Rayne. He and I had fought several times over the past year, but he always left before we could finish.  
  
"It's just plain human blood," Rabe answered truthfully. "Now, drink!" I drank obediantly and she smirked like she accomplished something.  
  
"I really need some-" I began, but was cut off by Rayne, who appeared in the room just then.  
  
"Cyanide, I know. But you can't have any until your body can heal that nasty cut of yours." She glanced over at the two humans before adding, "Your body needs to focus on one thing at a time, Kairbre."  
  
I pouted like a child deprived of a lolipop, which sent all three girls into laughter. I suppose they bring out the humor in me. Especially when I can barely see out of my eye. "That is one of the worst places to get a knife wound," Kaei sighed as she sat down on the floor.  
  
"Besides the heart," Rayne added. They all giggled again. They always seemed to get along, with or without me there. And I only heard Rayne giggle when she was with them. It made me smile.  
  
"So, how is your mom?" I asked Rabe, knowing it would irk her. She just pretended to nudge it aside and playfully twirled her dagger expertly between her fingers. "Glad to hear that."  
  
"So, who did this again?" Kaei asked me as I fingered my wound. Once it was healed I could hide this scar. No doubt it would make others think that I had survived a Vida attack and give me more respect, but I would rather not. I personally disliked the Silver Line for personal reasons. None of your business.  
  
"A Vida," I finally answered after a minute or two of silence. Rabe growled audibly and Kaei shook her head. Madrina Macht had warned Rabe about the Vidas, and Rabe had heeded that warning. But she still loathed the vampire killers with a passion, with every molecule of her heart and soul. And Kaei, well . . .Kaei didn't like many witches at all. Except for Rabe. They had become good friends before Rabe had figured out from me that she was an Arun. THAT is another story completely(A/N: Rabe's Story). Let's just say that my reasons for disliking Maverick included Madrina.  
  
"Sarah Vida," Rayne added, "Dominique's daughter." I winced at that. I had known THAT, but still hearing that I had survived a small fight with Dominique's daughter. Personally I'm even more relieved that I didn't get in a fight with Adrianna. Man, that bitch can kill.  
  
"At least she didn't have enough sense to hit you where it would hurt. She was probably too shocked to actually think that a vampire wouldn't want to see a witch killed." Rayne's point of view made me turn and look at her. She just arched a brow. "Go back to bed, Hunchback," she sighed as she pushed me down onto the mattress.  
  
"Yeah, teddy bear," Rabe cooed from her side of the room. "Take a nappie."  
  
"Nighty night!" Kaei added before the two humans left the room, which left me with my lover.  
  
"Well, looks like it's just you and me . . " She whispered in my ear.  
  
"No," came another voice that had just appeared in the room. "It's just you, him, and me." Looking up I saw who it was and I almost gasped. If this had happened last year, I would have done so. I mean, it's not every day that Silver visits you. 


	3. Chapter 3: Silver discusses a sensitive ...

Thank you to those who reviewed this. I really appreciate it. Authors knows what its like to see how people enjoy your work. And since I have zero talent, this makes me feel rather grand.  
  
*************************  
  
There Silver stood in all his pride and glory, or as much glory as a vampire could get. I would never guess why he named himself Silver. His hair was was, if possible, a blackish blond. That was the first thing that came to mind. His eyes, like all vampires, were black. Maybe he was named Silver because his skin was pale, but held a silvish tone.  
  
It didn't really matter to me. What sent shivers down my spine was that he was smiling. I have never met Silver personally, and I am not even of his Line. What on Earth would he want with ME? "Kairbre I assume," Silver greeted me, his black eyes never leaving mine. His Line has great mind capabilities and my Line is just good at Art. But no vampire has easily entered my mind. Vampires who still dream have somewhat of a tangible mental fire wall around their minds. "Kairbre, The Painted One."  
  
That name has gone from a taunt of my past to a nickname used as casually as Bob is used for Robert. Perhaps even more casual. Although I don't mingle with my past as much anymore, how I was changed was still a slight blur. I knew what had caused me to slit my wrists, and I remember waking up. But all between there was still a blur, although My Poem told of how it must have felt.  
  
"Silver," I greeted. He must have had something with name greetings, you know, when you greet the person by saying their name as if they should be flattered that they know your name. In this case, that was how I felt slightly. Silver had never met me, and yet here he was, standing right infront of me.  
  
"And Rayne Forrest I see," he observed, nodding in her direction. She smiled and waved very slightly. "Well, nice place you got here."  
  
"It's just like all the other rooms back here," I informed him, although I knew he was just trying to make small talk. Which weirded me out. Vampires usually don't make small talk, especially with other vampires. He looked like he needed something and was too shy to come right out and ask it.  
  
"Silver darling, something you would like in my lover's abode?" I glanced between the two of them and smirked. Rayne could put out so much information in such a small sentence. Basically she said something along the lines of 'Silver you disgusting roach, what the hell are you here in a place in which you were not invited, talking to the vampire whom I sleep with, whom you yourself never met?' Rayne is quite articulate with words. Another reason of why I love her.  
  
"Well, I, uh," I was shocked, Silver was stuttering! "I needed to talk to him about that nasty Vida wound of his."  
  
"Well, I, uh," I mocked and smirked to see him glare. This was a new side of me. I liked toying with vampires. Especially direct fledglings. Always enjoyable. "Can't you wait till I can actually SEE?" The last word I stressed as I pointed to my eye.  
  
To my amusement, Silver laughed. Or well it was more to his amusement, but I didn't expect him to actually enjoy that. "I suppose, tomorrow why don't you? Around 11 tomorrow night at . . " He paused as if he was actually thinking. "Las Noches?"  
  
"Sounds good," Rayne purred, then added with venom. "Now get OUT." I wondered what happened between them, but I dare not ask. But Silver looked like he was planning to stay for a short time.  
  
"What are you really here for?" I ask, now seeing that I am not the main reason he is here. I see concern and fear behind his black eyes. Even his clothes seemed to show his state of fear. The deep blue turtleneck and the navy jeans showed me that he was concerned about something, and the way he wore his hair in contrast to his belt and shoes told me he was slightly afraid.  
  
"It's about that witch friend of yours." If anything caught my attention, it was that right there. The way he mentioned her, disgust disguising fear. Even though Rabe was blood bonded now, she was still a witch. And an Arun witch at that.  
  
"What about Rabe?" I growled and I saw Rayne's brow quirk just slightly. She liked Rabe as well, a sister like friend, just like I did.  
  
"She is blood bonded to Aubrey's brother." Duh! "And she is an Arun." What was wrong with that? "When she becomes a vampire, I believe she will be stronger than Risika herself." That shocked me. I stood up instantly, followed right behind Rayne.  
  
"What are you saying?" I tried to sound casual but something gave me away very easily. When I get a sudden high peak of emotion, my hair and eyes flash a different color. My hair would turn black and my eyes would turn to their original color. And I felt the change happen when he told me the newest rumor. Embarrased, I turned them back.  
  
"Even if she willingly gives her blood away, she will be very strong." I didn't understand. There was no possible way that that was possible. It was IMPOSSIBLE! "With the vampiric blood already in her system from being an Arun, more vampire blood will boost up her already." My mind was still down from the first blow. I was still thinking. "If another vampire would . . .like Jessica . . " I knew what he was saying but I was in no mood to try to talk to a vampire who I rarely knew. I just needed to talk to my lover.  
  
"Get out." I ordered him as I gripped his shirt and pinned him to the door. He could have hit me with his mind, his body, but he did not. He left the room. After a few minutes of staring at the door, I brought myself to Las Noches to talk to Maverick, Jager, maybe Aubrey himself. But I'd be damned again if I ever thought I'd see a Smoke  
  
**********************  
  
Suspense!! Can you take it? Most likely. Please review!!  
  
Krikoris 


	4. Chapter 4:Dump some water on that Smoke!

Thank you to all who reviewed! I really love it when I log on and I have reviews, it makes my whole day better. Nonetheless, here is chapter four!  
  
*****************************************  
  
I hated surprises. First there was Silver, then Rabe becoming stronger than Risika (which I still find impossible) and now there was a Smoke witch in my club. And not any Smoke. Caryn Smoke. The bitch healer herself. She was there when I killed Anne. And no doubt that was one of the major things that sent Jessica down the "road of damnation." As witches preferred to call it.  
  
When she turned from someone to face the newest vampire in the room, her blue eyes changed from a calm collected mood to a look of hatred. I was sure I returned the gesture. "Kairbre!" She yelled as she gracefully stode towards me. She has not seen my since I changed my name one year ago when I had entered SingleEarth for the last time. Or at least tried to. The point is, she had no idea how much stronger I had become.  
  
Smokes are not fighters. But Caryn gave me the look of a Vida on a rampage. Maybe it was because she was the personal healing slave of Dominique Vida and her bitch daughters.  
  
Caryn barely acknowledged my wound, but strode right up to me so that her face was inches from mine. I could not suppress my smile. "Long time no see Caryn," I greeted her with false warmth as I moved passed her to sit on the bar. I had aqquired this habit from my not so favorite vampire Fala and my favorite blood bonded witch.  
  
"Same here," came a new voice. Newer voice, rather. Both of us turned to see Jessica entering Las Noches. As always, she looked stunning. As a human I had known her to embody the perfect figure of a vampire. Well, I had not known her but had seen her. She was gorgeous all the time. But right behind her was Aubrey, Maverick's brother. I dislike Maverick still, but I have found out that Aubrey has taken to me rather well. Considering that I killed Jessica's mother and all.  
  
"Caryn," Aubrey began as Jessica sat up on the bar besides be. We, or should I say she, had once hated me, wished to kill me. Now I am just another vampire with a sense of sarcastic humor to enjoy speaking with. Of course I keep all of this away from Rayne, the whole Jessica is gorgeous in a way thing. The two of us nod to each other in simple greeting before catching up on the conversation between the witch and the leech. Vampire, I mean.  
  
"So you want me to ask him to do what?" Was the first thing that Aubrey had said since I had dazed out a bit. And it sounded like I was missing a lot. Kaei, who was on duty, glanced over at me and arched a brow. I guess that meant the 'him' was me.  
  
"He knows Nikolas and Kaleo, he has to help!" Caryn sounded desperate and I looked over at Jessica. She kept looking between me and Caryn.  
  
"I believe Kairbre can do whatever he pleases on this issue." Caryn turned her head to see who it was and only then did she seem to snap.  
  
"You good for nothing, vampire loving, blood bonded Arun!" If Caryn bad mouthed as bad as she would fight, I would see how Smokes got a bad reputation for not fighting. Anger did not become Caryn at all.  
  
"Well I'm no expert," Rabe replied, laying her head in my lap and meerly glancing at Caryn, who had turned beet red. I played along with Rabe and I began stroking her long black hair, ran it between my fingers, and kissed the strands that I let fall through my fingertips. This was a game that we had invented. Teasing the human world with playful antics between a blood bonded witch and a vampire, and taunting the witches by flaunting our friendship, Rabe outwardly showing her love for vampires, and her betrayl to her kind. "But you seem to have a bit of vampire in yourself too now, don't you?"  
  
Caryn was too angered to speak. What she did next made me actually have to intake a sharp breath. I had no idea what had been eating her, (or maybe angering her, if it wasn't a vampire,) but she seemed to have snapped. "I swear," she yelled out, pulling out a Vida dagger, "if either of you ever come even remotely close to me, SingleEarth, or any of its inhabitants, you shall feel the blinding pain of Vida silver through your heart."  
  
I simply just stared at her. There was no way I was going to let Caryn, a Smoke in which I hoped to kill one day, get to me. To my amusement, Rabe seemed to think the same thing and she wrapped her hands around my neck, pulled me down so my lips touched her neck, and giggled in her mind. I played along too, just praying that Maverick would not find out. Kissing her neck tenderly, I heard Caryn mutter some rather rude words under her breath before sliding the knife away and stalking out.  
  
No sooner had she done that, I pulled away from Rabe, who soon followed my lead and slid off my lap. I smirked slightly as she went into a hysteric laughter. Aubrey and I caught each others eyes. I knew he needed to talk to me about something, and before I could figure out anymore, I felt a hand on my cheek. Jessica then nudged my cheek slightly so I turned my head to meet her eye to eye.  
  
"As long as you can smile, as long as you can laugh, you have your mortality." Before I could respond or even process the words, she was gone. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and noticed that Rabe and Kaei had stopped laughing. Both of them were looking at me. Right then I knew that they had heard what Jessica had told me. What they did not know is that about a year ago, and 56 years before, I heard basically those same words.  
  
"Don't let her get to you," Aubrey stated to really no one as he sat down at the bar and picked up a random bottle. No doubt those words had affected everyone. What really got the other vampires was that it was true. "She just says those things sometimes. You get used to it."  
  
But I knew deep inside that I could never get used to words like that. "Water please Kaei," I told her, suddenly hungry. I would usually drink cyanide but, alas, I was not allowed to have any until my wound healed up. And I never went hunting without an appetizer.  
  
"What did Caryn come here for?" I asked, trying not to sound curious. They all knew I had not been paying attention. But it seemed as if some others were wondering as well. "Didn't anyone besides Aubrey hear?"  
  
"They spoke with their minds to each other," Kaei informed me as handed me my water. I nodded and downed the drink.  
  
"She wanted you to do something for her." Aubrey glanced over at me before setting down the bottle. My curiousity sparked.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Something that needed to be done for another witch." Another spark on the Curiousity Meter.  
  
"What other witch?" That seemed to be the one thing Aubrey wanted me to ask. He looked at me and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Dominique Vida herself." 


	5. Chapter 5: A witch's secret plan

For those who were shocked that Dominique needed help from a vampire, this chapter has the answers. Please review!  
  
**************************  
  
"Dominique Vida?" I repeated this statement stupidly as if I was a child.  
  
"Yep, the bitch herself." I knew Aubrey was still seething over the scar the Vida gave him last year while he was protecting Kaei . That was one of the few things we had in common. We both hated a Vida for a wound they delivered us. After a few moments, I turned in my chair to face Aubrey. Our black eyes connected and he arched a brow.  
  
"Dominique asked Caryn to get a vampire to do something for her?" I questioned skeptically, not sure where Aubrey was going with this.  
  
"No." Aubrey replied with laughter in his voice. I was glad he did so. If it was true, then Dominique would have softened or have gone crazy. And the last thing we need is a Vida gone nuts. "Vida has no idea that Caryn came here to ask for help." After Caryn had almost been disowned for helping Jessica and tainting her aura slightly from her transference between Aubrey and Jessica, I was somewhat surprised to see Vida trusting Caryn with something that sounded important.  
  
"Must be pretty desperate to ask her immortal enemy," Rabe cut in, handing Aubrey his drink. He nodded simply in thanks before taking a sip. He had grown accustomed to Rabe's uncalled for interruptions, considering that his younger brother Maverick was in love with her.  
  
"What was the favor?" One of my human characteristics that have not left me was blinding curiousity. I suppose I learned my lesson with Sarah Tigress Vida. "Although I doubt it's a 'favor'. Anything coming from Dominique is never a favor. It's an order." Rabe and Aubrey nodded in unison.  
  
"Dominique's daugther has befriended two of your line." I arched my brow slightly and leaned closer to him. Sarah Vida? And vampires? Highly doubtful. But if Aubrey said so, than I suppose it had to be true. He wouldn't risk lying to me. I have friends in many lines. At first I was thinking Alyandia and Lorika, or maybe Alyssa and Maryiba, the weaker ones of Kaleo's fledglings. Somehow guessing my suspicions, Aubrey shook his head.  
  
"No?" I tilted my head a bit and looked Aubrey over. He looked just as he had a year ago, with pale skin, black hair and matching eyes. He did look Roman but he could be from Greece. I always got those two mixed up. Americans are geographically challenged, some say. "Which two?" As if pondering on whether to tell me or not, he looked me over. I knew I must have looked like a mess, with my wound and everything. After standing up he answered.  
  
"Kristopher and Nissa Ravena." That had gripped my attention and smacked me in the face with it. I went to bashes with those two. If a vampire could ever have friends, those would be on my list. Although I never called Christopher by his old name. I had taken up the signature change like his brother, but that was my extent of Ravena likeness.  
  
"Sarah Vida has befriended the siblings of the very vampire her Line has been trying to kill ever since Elizabeth Vida?" I hated Sarah. She gave me this wound and now she has befriended two of my friends. And she was a Vida for pity's sake!  
  
"Yep, she doesn't know their relation to Nikolas though."  
  
"I would think so," I muttered as I stood up and glanced over at Rabe. She hated witches, vampire hunters more than Smokes. Her mother had kept a jumbo secret from her about her family. Like she was an Arun. It was still odd though, considering that Rabe is still part witch herself. How can you hate your own kind? I reminded myself that I too had hated my own kind and kept my thoughts silent.  
  
"And Caryn wanted a vampire to help her because?" Rabe butted in again. I looked over at her once more and smirked. How Silver could suggest Rabe of becoming a strong vampire amused me. She looked so innocent. But I knew of the powers she had suppressed in that perfect head of hers. And that deadly Arun knife in her boot. A part of me joked about Rabe becoming strong, and the other agreed with Silver. I mean, why couldn't Rabe be strong? She had the same aura that Risika and Aubrey had had when they were humans, except for the fact that she was a witch.  
  
"Think about it Rabe," Aubrey said as he turned to face her. "Would any witch be able to go undercover to a bash?" I snorted accidently, knowing my wound was proof that they could and did. I was rewarded with a gaze from Aubrey's direction. "True, Kairbre," he informed me even though I verbally said nothing. "But a witch known so well as the "Smoke who betrayed her own kind" would not go unrecognized."  
  
"She is also known as a SingleEarth witch," I put in, which I knew would be recognized by several of my Line. Most of us had been banned from even stepping close to SingleEarth building. I myself was included.  
  
"Vida's are hunters, and not many vampires live to tell their story of how they fought a Vida," Rabe added with a smirk.  
  
"You three seem to be gaining popularity," Kaei informed us as she passed to clean a table. When I glanced around, I noticed that several weaker vampires were listening in. As if Aubrey and I had the same idea, we both hit one of the group of weaklings with our minds. While the one I hit jumped out of his chair and looked around nervously, Aubrey's target, who was standing up, flew back a foot or two. After that, almost all the weak vampires left. They new better not to fight with us.  
  
"Not bad," Aubrey muttered before taking another sip of his drink. He would have been hitting me with his mind a year ago, but now we both enjoyed the power.  
  
"Well, I do try," Rabe giggled behind the bar. She always enjoyed teasing Aubrey, knowing he could never harm her. That was one of the reasons I enjoyed Rabe's company. She teased the dead.  
  
"Anyway," I prodded, "About Caryn."  
  
"Yes," Aubrey thought aloud. "Caryn."  
  
"What about Caryn?" I snapped, growing impatient. My temper was never really . . .temperate. It had especially dwindled over the past months when my blood lust would sometimes go over my head.  
  
"Watch it Kairbre," Aubrey growled before he actually answered. "Dominique is out of town with her older daughter. Which leaves Sarah. Caryn is supposed to watch her, but she refuses to go into bashes. You know how Smokes are, how mostly all witches are about bashes. They can only pretend to be human for so long. Back to the point. So when, not if, Sarah goes to one . . . "  
  
"Caryn wants a vampire that could fit in the crowd and not stand out too much as to get targeted by Sarah, but get close enough to see and hear what she is doing and saying." Then, I added, "A not so well known vamp." I winced at calling my kind that, but witches thought of us either as leeches or vamps. Not creatures just trying to survive. Just killers.  
  
"You catch on too quickly." Aubrey joked.  
  
"But Kairbre IS known in bashes," Rabe questioned. I suppose I was, but I said nothing. I had gone to every circuit with Rayne in attempt to find the perfect one. Right now I was running with Kaleo and Kendra's curcuit, but I was going to Nissa and Christopher's bash just to hang out.  
  
"When Kairbe mentioned 'not so well known'," Aubrey explained as he stretched, "I believe he meant not so well known to the witch world."  
  
"He is THERE too," Kaei snuck in as she passed by again. I smirked. The two blood bonds were making me sound as well known as Aubrey himself. That was either flattering or embarrasing.  
  
"Smokes and Aruns, yes." Aubrey smirked. "Not as well known by Vidas and Marinitch."  
  
"That's true," I added, as though I reluctant to state so. "Smoke hates me because I killed Anne and brought Jessica closer to the "dark side", Arun ate me cause I spilled the secret about Rabe, but Vida and Marinitch barely know I exist."  
  
"Seems as if your recognition is all thanks to Rabe, hmm?" Aubrey questioned with a hint of amusement underneath his seriousness, like he always did with Rabe. He could never harm her with his body, but toying with her mind was something both of us enjoyed.  
  
She made his drink explode with about as much thought as I put into moving one place to another with my mind.She used the same amount of concentration equal to a human blink of an eye.  
  
"Clean that up before you leave Aubrey," Kaei said as she once again passed. I loved it how she could just slip by and get in a few words in, then leave before she had to see his reaction.  
  
"She can be so annoying sometimes," Aubrey muttered to himself as he actually began picking up pieces. Rabe and I exchanged glances. Was Aubrey actually listening to Kaei? I was so shocked for a moment but I pulled my mind out of my thoughts.  
  
"I am going to go and talk to Caryn about this job offer," I yawned as I began to make my way to the door. "I need to get something to eat first." Then I was gone.  
  
***********  
  
Ok, this was short. Apologizes, many. Please review!  
  
Krikoris 


	6. Chapter 6: SingleEarth

For those who did not like the last chapter and want me punished, here is the next chapter. Thank you all to my reviewers (well, you arent MINE....) I mean the reviewers who reviewed this. Enjoy.  
  
****************************  
  
"Caryn Smoke!" I yelled at the SingleEarth building, knowing I could not go any closer to it than I was now. I would be violating the boundaries that have been forced upon me. And I do not want to piss off any more witches.  
  
I saw someone come out of SingleEarth, and I was embarrased when I saw who it was. I could never forget that face, the taste of her blood on my lips. "What do you want vampire?" Devika snapped at me angrily. I drew back as if I had been struck. She had been so kind to me, but I suppose I have changed.  
  
"I thought this was supposed to be a place of peace," I replied as if the comment did not hurt. She knew my name perfectly well. And yet she had called me a vampire as if I was a stranger.  
  
"It is," she answered, "But you're not in here are you?" Before I could respond, she added, "You betrayed your own morals. You gave in to the death. I cannot forgive you for that." That hit home. As most vampires did, I made my face emotionless. I was a heartless vampire to her now, and I always will.  
  
"Where is Caryn?" I asked coldly, leaving no space for the kindess we once shared. Even from back here, 200 yards from her, I could see her hawk eyes glare daggers at me. She and Caryn were friends, and I could only assume she was suspicious of my motives. "I fed before I came here, if that is what your thinking."  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"Don't lie," I growled, my patience coming to an end. "I can sense her aura all the way back here. Don't try to lie to a vampire, shifter."  
  
"Fine," she snapped in reply. "I'll go and get her for you." And with that, Devika spun around and stomped into the SingleEarth.  
  
"Isn't this place supposed to promote peace between species?" I muttered to myself as I took a few steps forward.  
  
"I'd step back if I were you Kairbre." I smirked and looked straight at Caryn. Reluctantly, I did step back. "Good, now what do you want?"  
  
"Well," I began with a smirk, "I heard you were looking for a vampire spy for a certain Sarah Vida." I paused to see her reaction. I saw surprise and anger at the same time. "And I was considering taking the proposition."  
  
"Oh, really?" I heard her voice laced with skeptisism and doubt.  
  
"I haven't gone from kind and caring to completely heartless you know." I saw her pull back at the sound of my pained voice. "A year ago you would be too scared for my own being to even step near a Vida and here I am with this huge scar because of one." I pointed to my scar, which I have been able to heal to a pearly white line across my eye; from the corner of my forehead to my nose in a perfect straight line.  
  
"That makes you look tough," she joked with me as she sat down on the steps. What was this? A Smoke flirting with a vampire? Rather amusing thought, though doubtful.  
  
"Well thank you," I replied with a bow, which resulted with Caryn smiling. I had never understood her. One minute she hates me and the next she is joking with me. "Well, what do you say? You letting me take the job?"  
  
"What do you want in return?" That stunned me. I had not really thought about a pay. But now that she had brought it up.....  
  
"I'll think about that," I finally answered after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"You looked rather pensive right there," Caryn told me. I sat down right where I had been standing, which was the in the parking lot.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked, suddenly back to my emotionless state.  
  
"I suppose that is a yes," she replied as she stood up. "I have things to do." That was easy to decipher. Get away from here vampire, our business is done. That was what it meant, or at least in my ears.  
  
"When does my job start?"  
  
"A few days," she answered. I wondered if that was before or after Christopher and Nissa's bash, but Caryn had left before I had gotten a chance to ask.  
  
"Well, I have some personal things myself," I muttered before I brought myself to my hometown.  
  
There was something at the back of my mind that kept on nagging me, I couldn't get rid of it. And the only way of getting rid of it was to go and find out about my family after my death.  
  
************  
  
Crappy cliffhanger, interesting next chapter. Please review!  
  
Krikoris  
  
Hey, this is Keila here, Krikoris's muse. I know I shouldn't be typing here but she just left the keyboard alone for just a few seconds.....I wanted to say that I really do appreciate you reviewing Krikoris's works. It makes her whole day so much better.  
  
Keila 


	7. Chapter 7: Public Librarieswhat exciteme...

Ok...chapter six might have been slightly interesting, but this one is one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.  
  
*************************  
  
I brought myself to the one place where I would never think to ever be. The library. My hometown library. Everyone at that place knew me, back then. That was over half a century ago. No one would know me now.  
  
I glanced around a few times before I changed my hair color to a burgundy color and made my way inside. Instantly I was greeted by a highschool student. Well, she ran into me rather. I gripped her arm to help her up and we made eye contact.  
  
Fire, frizzy red hair flew in every which direction, which for a moment or two had hidden her face completely. After a moment or two, she brushed some of it out of the way to reveal a pair of eerie goldenrod eyes and deeply tanned skin. I arched a brow as I examined her. Each pore seemed to be streaming out perspiration, and only then did I acknowledge that it was supposed to be one of the hottest days of the year.  
  
"I am SO sorry," she muttered as she bent down to pick up several books. What she seemed to have not noticed was that they were in my hands. Coughing subtly, I got her attention and handed her books back. "Thank you."  
  
"Would you like your glasses?" I questioned, my fingers tracing the lenses that I held in my left hand. I saw her blush embarrasingly and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "Do you work here?"  
  
She looked like someone. I could not place it exactly, but the resemblance was similar. It was the face I think. Same bone structure. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. But it seemed that she was a rather smart individual and could help me out with what I came here to do.  
  
"I am an assistant," she stumbled, "so yes, I suppose I work here." I handed her her glasses, which she pulled on. Obviously she had not seen me completely before because now she looked me over as well.  
  
"Well, could you help me with something? I have no idea how to do anything in this place." After wiping some sweat off of her forehead, she adjusted her glasses and reluctantly nodded. I could read her mind if I really wanted to, but I did not. Where was the fun in that?  
  
"Well, what do you need help finding?" I looked at her for a brief moment before looking away. I was still not sure why I was here. Actually, I was completely aware why I was here, but I had no idea that Jessica's petty dream would affect me in this way.  
  
"Project. You know, stuff." That was the first time I stuttered in quite awhile. I blushed in embarrasement without me actually knowing I did  
  
She simply grabbed my arm and began pulling me. It seemed as if the air conditioning had broken down because nearly everyone was sweating. Except for me of course. "So, what's the last name exactly?" I was struck by the oddness in the question. "I need to look up the name don't I?" I shrugged simply as she sat down at a computer, I think, and forced me to sit down next to her.  
  
I swallowed nervously. "Killingston," I stuttered, shocked by the thought that I was nevous. She seemed to roll her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Everyone is doing a project on this guy. Or at least the murders regarding one of his grandchildren." I nodded slowly before the statement.Wait. One of his grandchilren? I was his only grandchild.  
  
"There was another child?" The girl glanced over at me briefly before returning her gaze to the computer. Obviously she had finally recognized me, but unable to place me.  
  
"Yes, Kavindra Killingston, born two years after Cairbre's dissapearance. Currently lives around Acton Massachussettes with two children, Robert and Christine Richards." Her voice sounded bored, but my mind was drowning. I had a sister? A nephew and a neice? "Christine was injured severely awhile back, there is an article ab-"  
  
"Print all the articles on this family out," I demanded, catching her completely off guard. She only nodded and began to do ask I told her.  
  
"You from around here? I could have sworn I have seen you around here before." I didn't look at her, I refused to. I had remembered what happened to the last human who had figured out that I wasn't dead, in a human sense.  
  
Just as I shook my head, she opened a page on the computer with my highschool picture smack dab in the middle. And since it was black and white, there was no difference in appearance between the human and vampire me.  
  
Slowly, I gripped her forearm under a crushing grip. Her eyes widened greatly. There was no getting out of this one, for either of us. But I refused to kill another human girl when I was just getting attached to her. I enjoyed her spunk, she would make a pretty good vampire. "What's your name?" 'You can't scream,' I told her in my mind, 'no one will hear you.' Speaking in her mind had caused her to pale several shades, but she finally answered.  
  
"Keila," she whispered, her eyes drifting onto my hand on her arm. "Please don't hurt me Cairbre....."  
  
"Cairbre is dead," I growled at her as I snatched the printed articles in my free hand. "I am Kairbre." When I saw tears in her eyes, I felt my humanity grind at my mind. "I am not going to kill you Keila, I promise."  
  
"Should I trust the promise of a vampire?" She snapped, shocking the both of us. She knew what I was? "Why didn't you melt in the sun?" I shook my head in relief, she was not very knowledgable of my world.  
  
"Get up," I whispered, pulling her to her feet. Her legs were weak and so I pulled her to my chest to keep her balanced. "Please, I don't want to kill you, and I won't unless you disobey me. Infact," I added after she shivered. "I won't kill you, but Fala and Moira might. They aren't too fond of humans."  
  
And with that, I brought the two of us to my room behind New Mayhem.  
  
*******************  
  
The moment we arrived, I sent the command of sleep into her mind and slipped her onto my bed. Hopefully Rayne would not touch, but I wrote a quick not of explanation just in case. I made it quite clear that if anyone injured or touched Keila, that they would soon be eating their own heart.  
  
I minute later I was down in Las Noches on top of the bar as usual. Rabe and Kaei were on duty, not a surprise. Personally I was glad that they were. There were a few things I needed to discuss with them.  
  
"Kairbre, looks like you got rid of that nasty scar," Rabe smirked as she slid me a glass of cyanide, in which I downed in a split second. The look of relief must have been amusing because she chuckled.  
  
"Yes, or as much as I could," I replied, tracing the pearl line with a finger before setting down my glass and sliding off the bar. "Where is Kaei? I need to talk to to my two favorite bonds."  
  
"Right here Kairbre," Kaei told me as she moved to Rabe's side. They were both angels and devils at the same time. "Want some cyanide?"  
  
"No thanks, I have a question to ask." When they nodded, I threw it out on the table. "You guys need any more help on your shifts?" It was obvious that they were intruiged and confused by the question.  
  
"Uh, it would be a lot easier to have three on a shift," Kaei admitted after a few moments of thought.  
  
"Why?" That was Rabe for you. Always asking questions.  
  
"Well, I had a bit of an accident and....."  
  
"Whose human is this?" I spun around to see Keila struggling in Fala's iron grip. My mind began racing. It was obvious that Fala had disregarded my note, and that she ignored the fact that Keila was in MY room.  
  
The two young women behind me took in a sharp breath and both whispered my name under their breathes. Keila looked worse for wear with her hair tossled and her arm twisted behind her back in a sick angle. There was no way her arm was not broken.  
  
"Fala," I growled as I approached her. The moment the vampiress's eyes laid on me, she let out a sadistic laugh and twisted Keila's arm more. A small gasp of pain left the human's pale lips and I growled in anger. "Let her go." My tone matched hers the day she had fought with Aubrey about killing Jessica about a year ago. I could still a serpent with the glare in my eyes and the tone in my voice. It obviously scared the weaker vampires and the humans and so they backed off.  
  
"Why should I?" She hissed at me. My mind was moving a step faster than my body. I would just have to lie.  
  
"She drew blood." I stated. "I was just discussing her with Kaei and Rabe when you decided to barge into my room and steal her." I smiled as Fala realized what she had done, or at least what she thought she had done since she believed Keila had drawn blood.  
  
"That's right," Rabe backed me up with a nod. "So you better let her go before Jager comes in and sees what you did to Kairbre's blood claim." An instant later, Fala had left and Keila was laying on the floor.  
  
I ran to her side, carefully pulling her into my arms. She groaned as I touched her arm. "Can someone bring Madrina to my room please? She could heal this a bit..." I was panicking. Me, afraid for a girl I still did not know. I only knew that her name was Keila and she worked in the library.  
  
"Yeah, I will." The new voice made me look up to see Maverick at Rabe's side. My gaze of concern slowly formed into a glare as I held Keila in my arms. But before I could make a comment, the vampire was gone.  
  
"What was that about?" Kaei asked, a bit nervously. Maverick would never lift a finger for me.  
  
"I don't care," I snapped, standing up with the human in my arms. "As long as he gets Madrina over to my room." And with that, I was gone  
  
****************************  
  
Woooooooooooo!! New character! Yipee doodles. Oh, yeah, that was fun to write. Anyway, I just wanted to say this: Part of Darkness is after Embracing Immortality. I just noticed that, and thought people would like to know. Please read and review! I need to get started on writing this next chapter.....  
  
Krikoris 


End file.
